Build talk:E/Me Obsidian Flesh Beach Farmer
This is basically an updated version of Why_Me's prophecies/faction only build. Its on par in terms of speed with the other professions (I think, I just looked at youtube vids and compared) And it is absolutely safe. Using sliver armor to kill gets past the kill timer (If you beleive in it).--Hyprodimus Prime 15:42, 3 February 2008 (EST) radiation field and crystal wave dont mix, your enemies lose the degen because the condition is removed, overall it looks decent though. :Just use RF after Crystal Wave. By using the third Glyph of Swiftness on Wave, Radiation Field and Wave will have similar recharge times. ::EDIT-Unless your Asuran rank is 8 or higher it wont matter (counting PBAoE after cast time).--Hyprodimus Prime 20:05, 7 February 2008 (EST) Could someone tell me why it violates PvX Well? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:26, 7 February 2008 (EST) :I agree...this build is pretty fast. 13-15 mins per run. link I dont see how it gets WELLed when the only comparison is the E/R variant on which this was based off of (and much improved upon). I dont care too much though, cant say I havent tried to contribute to the community. And what happened to the sign button? Hyprodimus Prime 23:28, 15 February 2008 (EST) When i tried this, the shadow warriors interrupted stoneflesh, very annoying and not very safe until you get to the beach, and since there is no way to get there without killing the groups on the way or making your slow way to the beach by walking. With them attacking you it is inevitable that they will hit you.69.155.111.43 13:05, 4 March 2008 (EST) They use knockdowns (griffon's sweep) which only KD when you block (or when sliver armor is up). Really, all you are doing is killing the first group to the left (because it has no monk). And theres only one warrior, so just watch him and wait till he uses up Griffon's Sweep, then cast. Just tank the rest of the way to the beach. They soon lose interest in you after you go down the little hill.--Hyprodimus Prime 23:14, 4 March 2008 (EST) my bad, thanks69.155.111.43 14:05, 5 March 2008 (EST) would this be faster if instead of rad feild you took archane echo to double sliver armor?Joshthor 16:11, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Most likely not, echoing sliver armor isnt needed if you use swiftness, it makes it recharge in 23 seconds or something, and less energy is needed to use. Radiation field is good because it provides constant degen. But i havent got the figures completely right so it could, im sure thats a viable option.Extreme 18:36, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Tried it today, first drop a shard. Only discovering the joys of terra farming in last ten days or so. Used the double wave varient. No probs. Can get a bit hairy on the last leg to the beach, but totally do-able. Energy man. a lil tight towards the last remaining guy, but after so many Skale related death, payback was a delightful bitc. Can see this working very well with W/R for a foolproof beach/cave clear Mortise 11:23, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :I like this build, but you cant kill the armored cave spiders, poison kills me every time.` [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 15:19, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Looks great yet to try i do have a question can this be used anywhere else for farming? "Farmingftw 11:54, 29 April 2008 (EDT)" Well, iff this build is so gr8 as everyone sais, then why can't we vote, and why isn't it WELLed yet, iff it has to be...Bright is Da Name 14:25, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Question, is it viable in HM? [[User:Chi Shan|'Chi']] [[User talk:Chi Shan|''Shan]] 06:37, 29 May 2008 (EDT) what's the purpose of this run? Hi guys... been trying this build today and it worked out reasonably well. However, I'm wondering what's the use of the build if it can only kill the scales and the dryders on the beach because they don't drop shards. the only mob that this build can kill that drops shards is the first shadow army mob without the monk. Am I missing soemthing here? Yes, Driftwood and Dryders drop ectos. Only Skales dont. It is a huge loss to not be able to farm the cave, but it does the shore incredibly fast. ---- needs EBSoH --[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']]'.[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'''decrystallized]] In real life, pokemons would be used as ########. 23:33, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Shield Suggestion? Good build, have been using it a few times now, but I do have trouble making it to the beach sometimes as i take too much damage on the way, i'm not using Geomancer armor, nor am I using a shield, but I am going to. Any suggestions on a decent shield for the job and where to get them? I can;t seem to find a list of shields that provide protection from Earth dmg or Elemental dmg or if there is an inscription or mod that will add those. Thanks! Ssddghost 01:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :An Earth Forgotten shield will do. Or just try to buy a cheap AL 9 shield. Im sure someone will sell you one for 1k.--Hyprodimus Prime 03:13, 5 March 2009 (UTC) AoR instead of Radiation Field to farm the spider cave? Just an idea, but AoS AoR might be able to counter the poison. Might make the build slower but more profitable. (Or any selfheal avalible)Digitalfear 00:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) (Forgot to sign lol) :AoR or AoS? And which skill would you be referring to? 00:42, 23 December 2009 ::Aura of Restoration. Duh. Sorry for my slowness. I've run this without Radiation Field. It's obviously going to be slower without but if AoR allows you to farm more areas then add it as a variant. 00:44, 23 December 2009 Is this build broken with the new update with the change to OF on 2/25/10 break this build, would kinda like to know before i go investing in it, thanks :If anything I think it would work better than it did (no speed penalty. -- 23:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC)